Mysterious Couple locations
This article is a guide for the Mysterious Couple (also known as Travellers) locations featured in Gravity Rush. There are 16 conversations in total that you can have with the mysterious couple. Note that the locations are listed by cities and rift planes, instead of by chronological order of appearance. In some cases during story missions in Hekseville, the mysterious couple cannot be found or interacted with. However, the rule does not apply to the story missions that take place in the rift planes. A (silver) trophy called "Lost in Time and Space" can be unlocked after interacting with the mysterious couple all 16 times. Locations Auldnoir (City) *1/2 – Head to the Pipe House. Shift upwards until you see two pipes, one of which is blue. Follow the other pipe beside it—in the center—and take it down to a steel gate. Simply go around the gate and proceed to fall down to the neighbouring area—the courtyard where Kat was first seen waking up—to where you'll see the first traveller sitting on a swing seat. * 2/2 – Use a manhole or Kat's home to warp to the Supply Depot, which is behind Pandora's Fortunes and up the staircase. Cross the dirt field, go across the bridge, then head up staircase. Make a right at the top, and go to the dead end with the brown door. Jump off the soil-bed ledge containing the column aligned, leaf-less trees. You'll see one of the travellers sitting on another ledge at the bottom. * 2/2 (Alternative) – Head to the "Auldnoir Free Race II" challenge mission (which is on a rooftop). Face south, where you'll face a taller building and rail road tracks far off in the distance. Shift gravity over that horizontal walkway then look down to where you'll see the conversation icon for the second traveller. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603160456.jpg|Map location for the first Traveler in Auldnoir. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603160413.jpg|Gameplay location for the first Traveler in Auldnoir. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603160618.jpg|Map location for the second Traveler in Auldnoir. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602100650.jpg|Gameplay location for the second Traveler in Auldnoir. Pleajeune (City) *1/2 – Head to the Pleajeune Train Station. Follow the train track towards the direction of Arquebus Academy or the side closest to the underground tunnel entrance, not Endestria. Fall off the ledge, float, and look behind or around you until you see the first traveller standing in an area by a street lamp and TV monitor. *2/2 – Head to the narrow strip leading to Arquebus Academy. Travel the path until you reach the open gate entrance. Jump over the ledge to the right side and fall down until you see and land on parallel steel frames, where you'll also see the second traveller. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602111221.jpg|Map location for the first Traveler in Pleajeune. Gravity Rush™ Remastered 20180602114313.jpg|Gameplay location for the first Traveler in Pleajeune. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602114213.jpg|Map location for the second Traveler in Pleajeune. Gravity Rush™ Remastered 20180602105656.jpg|Gameplay location for the second Traveler in Pleajeune. Endestria (City) *1/2 – A few ways to get to this one. Either head to the pier with air boat liner transportation, or use a manhole from any given town to warp to the manhole on the pier (near the Stormshield Tower). Once at either of the neighbouring locations, rotate the camera or look around until you see one of the travellers sitting on a mooring cleat. *2/2 – The other traveller in this district is found sitting at the corner on the city's Train Station rooftop. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602141438.jpg|Map location for the first Traveler in Endestria. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602140647.jpg|Gameplay location for the first Traveler in Endestria. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602151304.jpg|Map location for the second Traveler in Endestria. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602151641.jpg|Gameplay location for the second Traveler in Endestria. Vendecentre (City) *1/2 – Travel to the plaza outside the Loop Line Station #1, or warp to the plaza using a manhole. (Northern most part of the map.) In place, look around for the building with the giant TV monitor. Head up that building all the way to the top, where you'll see a traveller standing on the roof. *2/2 – The other traveller can be found at the bottom-most level of the city, on the steel frames towards the center. It's entirely open, so it can be accessed from essentially any side of the city. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603160915.jpg|Map location for the first Traveler in Vendecentre. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603161023.jpg|Gameplay location for the first Traveler in Vendecentre. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602154700.jpg|Map location for the second Traveler in Vendecentre. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602154853.jpg|Gameplay location for the second Traveler in Vendecentre. Boutoume (City) *1/2 – From the rear-end of Zaza's House (school bus), look straight ahead and up until you spot a flower not too far off—it's the only flower in the distance, and if you're looking at it correctly, you'll notice a (brown) root bridge blocking part of its body. Head to that flower, where the first traveller will be. *2/2 – (Behind the first traveller) On the same flower, look around until you're facing a large (brown) root structure. You'll notice a root bridge straight ahead to your left. Now if you look down and to your right, you'll notice a larger and oddly coloured flower, which from a normal view will only have you seeing its stem and part of its sepal. This lets you know you're looking at the right root structure. Before taking off, notice that down the middle of the root, you'll find two of the regular flowers. Head to the one furthest down in the center, which would be the third flower from the top, where you'll find the second traveller (note: the conversation icon will pop up as you're falling down getting closer to it). Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603114310.jpg|Map location for the first Traveler in Boutoume. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603114408.jpg|Gameplay location for the first Traveler in Boutoume. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603120321.jpg|Map location for the second Traveler in Boutoume. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603155825.jpg|Gameplay location for the second Traveler in Boutoume. The Ruins (Rift Plane) *1/2 – One of the travellers is located at the tallest structure or pillar within the rift plane, above the fourth Rift Flower. *2/2 – To the North-East from the fourth rift flower, or the east of the fifth rift flower, is an island. Head to it and go down to the 3rd layer, where the other traveller is. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602165245.jpg|Location for the first Traveler in The Ruins. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602171151.jpg|Location for the second Traveler in The Ruins. The Inferno (Rift Plane) *1/2 – Head down the long wooden path, and stop at the end of it. Move the camera up so you can see the first traveller standing on a separate bridge across from you. *2/2 – From the room where you found the previous traveller, you'll have to go through two passages: the first of which is a circumferential fire passage, and the second which is a tunnel made out of bricks containing streams and patches of fire. After getting to the end of the tunnel, shift around the center structure to the left, where you'll see the second traveller standing on a molten rock-pillar. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602220841.jpg|Location for the first Traveler in The Inferno. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180602181553.jpg|Location for the second Traveler in The Inferno. The Mirage (Rift Plane) *1/2 – After entering, head South-West towards the two groups of 3 mushrooms. The first traveler will actually be located at the group of mushrooms to the right, not the group of mushrooms to the left containing the tall blue mushroom. *2/2 – Head to the third island (or rift flower) with the giant astronomical body and its surrounding ring system. Head to the north end of the ring, and look for the brown and rotating blue mushrooms. Look and fall down to the green Pilea Peperomioides, and to the left is the second traveller. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603161409.jpg|Location for the first Traveler in The Mirage. Gravity Rush™ Remastered_20180603161935.jpg|Location for the second Traveler in The Mirage. Category:Collectible locations